


When You Run From the Light

by Sendryl



Series: The Darker The Weather // The Better The Man [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: KakaObi Week 2020, KakaObiWeek2020 Day 13: Childhood, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sendryl/pseuds/Sendryl
Summary: There’s lightning flashing bright above Konoha.As a child, Kakashi loves summertime.As a young man, Kakashi hates summertime.As an adult, Kakashi survives summertime.There’s lightning flashing bright above Konoha.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: The Darker The Weather // The Better The Man [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630276
Kudos: 57
Collections: KakaObi Week 2020





	When You Run From the Light

**Author's Note:**

> A companion to Notice All Those Scars.

There’s lightning flashing bright above Konoha.

Every summer, Konoha is wreathed in lightning. The clouds high above glow with promise, crackling lights and rumbling sounds threatening anyone foolish enough to stay out in the rain, scorching Hashirama’s tall trees and leaving Konoha’s spires blackened and broken. The lightning spends itself over the village and its surroundings, striking down and making the buildings and streets and alleys shine.

As a child, Kakashi loves summertime.

He loves the way the city skyline and the night sky above illuminate, brilliant white flashes and bright pops of color springing to life against the dark. Some days he climbs atop Hokage Tower, just to see the way the bolts crash down from the heavens, sending lightning rods sparking all throughout Konoha. He watches the spider lightning roll and imagines it is a roiling sea, the underside of a monstrous wave only he is lucky enough to witness.

He loves how Obito’s face lights up in the summer storms. How he spots Kakashi on his nighttime perches with his eyes wide behind his goggles.

Each long summer of his youth, he climbs through storm after storm, racing between empty clotheslines and past shuttered windows, leaping over empty balconies and forgotten planters slowly filling with water, a private playground just for him.

The summertime is  _ his _ time.

  
  
  
  
  


As a young man, Kakashi hates summertime.

He hates the way the lightning makes it impossible to sleep, calling him to chase it and lose himself in its threatening promise. Some days he simply sits at the Memorial Stone, just far enough away from the lightning rods, each deadly bolt singing to his tired body and beckoning him ever closer to its brilliance. He watches lightning strike all across the village until his vision blurs but he can still see Obito’s body being crushed beneath the rocks, a hot flash of grief tearing him down to bare bones.

He hates how his memory of Obito’s smile grows fainter with every deluge. How he tips his bare face up to the storms and lets the rain mask Obito’s tears.

That first summer after the bridge, he turns from everyone and everything, leaving behind Minato’s comfort and Kushina’s care, joining Anbu and throwing himself into missions and assassinations and brutal injuries, the world cruel and twisted and empty around him.

The summertime will never be  _ his _ time again.

  
  
  
  
  


As an adult, Kakashi survives summertime.

He survives the way his wounds ache and Obito’s eye seems to burn in his face, only calming when he covers it beneath his hitai-ate in a reminder of his dearest friend’s loyalty and sacrifice. Every storm seems to tear him down further, nightmares and memories chasing him every time he tries to sleep, undeserving of even the smallest semblance of peace. He watches himself twist and change and wishes Obito could join him, save him from the lightning grief that still strikes him.

He survives the sudden bolt of shock and pain when Obito appears out of thin air. How Obito shakes as he reaches out to touch his beloved friend.

The summer Obito returns to Konoha, he finally quits Anbu, focusing on his healed friend and his miraculous recovery, following leads and listening hard and electrocuting every root Obito drags to the surface, his life slowly filling with renewed hope and Obito’s familiar smiles.

The summertime is  _ their _ time.

  
  
  
  
  


There’s lightning flashing bright above Konoha.

Every summer, Kakashi is wreathed in worry. Obito grimaces and winces every afternoon without fail, setting Kakashi’s focused attention alight as crackling lights and rumbling sounds threaten anyone foolish enough to stay out in the rain, illuminating Hashirama and Obito’s forests and leaving Konoha’s lightning rods bright and clean. The lightning electrifies him more than he’d ever thought possible, filling him with clarity and purpose and striking through his soul, leaving him feeling renewed and, somehow, clean.

  
  
  
  
  


Kakashi is left energized every time, and maybe that’s why, one stormy afternoon, when Obito opens his door draped in a ratty blanket over off duty clothes, wearing a exhausted expression and years’ worth of pain and no expectation it will end anytime soon, Kakashi finally lets himself in.

Kakashi makes Obito hot tea and soup in the kitchen.

Kakashi watches Obito eat and drink and luxuriates in the warmth spreading through them both.

Kakashi shudders as Obito follows him down into bed and lets him strip him down and bare his scars and warms his heart with the look in his eyes.

Kakashi feels Obito accepting his balm and kindness into his body in equal measure.

Kakashi smiles when Obito returns the favor.

And after, when Kakashi is quietly drifting to sleep to the fading sound of the retreating storm, Obito holds him close and he just  _ breathes. _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr as Sendryl.
> 
> Fic title from  MISSIO - I See You.


End file.
